The present invention relates to a cushion particularly a positioning, supporting and nursing cushion.
Tubular and U-shaped cushions exist, for example, for the physiotherapeutic field. These are filled with a flexible filler material, such as styropore balls, millet or a similar material. These cushions are used for therapies, such as physiotherapy, for general patient care, for geriatric care, but also in the private sector. These cushions can be obtained in various sizes. They are filled relatively loosely with the above-mentioned material. The cushions are frequently also used in pregnancy as rest cushions or positioning cushions. Smaller U-shaped cushions which are tightly filled are obtainable for nursing purposes. A mother, who is sitting upright, will place such a cushion around her stomach and position the child on the cushion. This permits a relaxed nursing.
It was an object of the present invention to find a cushion which can be adapted in a variable manner with respect to its shape and firmness to the user's requirements.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by mounting at least one fastening device on the cushion cover or the cushion body so as to be bringable into a detachable connection with at least one anchoring point on the cover or body.
The cushion suggested according to the invention advantageously combines, for example, the positioning/supporting cushion with the nursing cushion. During pregnancy, the tubular and U-shaped cushion can be used in its full length and thus with a loose filling as a positioning and supporting cushion. As the result of the invention, the size of the cushion can be variably reduced and the filling can therefore be made firmer for the purpose nursing. The cushion can meet two requirements by means of one product.
The cushion can also be used in the physiotherapeutic field and in the field of general patient care. Here also, the variable adjusting of the size and the firmness offers the optimal possibility of meeting the patient's requirements as well as those connected with the therapy.
The advantageous characteristics make the cushion according to the invention also particularly suitable for the realm of normal living in that the variability increases the comfort in comparison to conventional cushions.
An embodiment of the invention will be explained in detail in the following by means of drawings.